He Belongs to Me
by Ultimate PringerX
Summary: Ichika receives tickets to an amusement park and decides to take his elder sister Chifuyu-nee. IchikaxChifuyu


He Belongs to Me

IchikaxChifuyu One Shot

AN: Most definitely, characters will be OOC in this, probably. Forgive me, for I am still new with writing Fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or anything else that appears in this.

Story Start!

"Ah."

I stared at the two tickets in my hand. They were one free day passes to a recently popular amusement park that had just opened a couple months ago. I had received them as compensation for doing an interview with a magazine that wanted to have me as the main article.

"Now, what should I do with these? For that matter, who should I even take?"

I mused. I had quite the number of options to choose from. Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charl, Laura and even Chifuyu-nee…

"Ah."

Chifuyu-nee. Maybe she would want to go? We haven't had much time to spend with each other since her job as a teacher and my IS studies have gotten in the way. It seemed like a perfect opportunity for a younger brother and his older sister to go out!

"I heard she has a day off this Saturday. Perfect. These expire just a day after and I would be mad if I didn't get a chance to use them." After all that interviewer put me through… What embarrassing things she asked me.

"Hmmm. She should be having lunch right now in the cafeteria with Yamada-sensei. I best go ask now before it's too late."

Quickly walking to the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Chifuyu-nee eating the grilled fish set meal with some traditional green tea at a table with Yamada-sensei. As expected, just like her demeanor at school, she slices through the fish with extreme skill and deadliness. I salute you, fish, for your actions in battle against the scary Chifuyu-nee. Rest in peace.

Walking over to her, I heard cries of 'look it's Orimura-kun' in the background but I just ignored them.

"Oh? Orimura, if you're looking for the personal IS users, they haven't arrived yet." She seems to have misinterpreted my approach. Usually, I would have the girls accompanying me to lunch everyday but for some reason, all of them had something to do before lunch so I was on my own.

"That's correct Orimura-kun. All of them either had a club meeting or were dealing with IS related problems."

Yamada-sensei decided to add. As a side note, she was eating some kakiage. I could see her dipping it on the udon into the soup with her chopsticks until it bubbled. So she was part of the deep-fried sponge kakiage sect? Laura would go to war if she saw this.

"Ah no, no. I already knew that they had something to do today. Rather I wanted to ask Chifu- no, Orimura-sensei about this."

I held out the tickets that I had placed in my pocket.

A faint blush spread across Chifuyu-nee's face as she read the tickets. Ah, she must be angry that I asked her in such a public place. Yamada-sensei who looked as well exclaimed,

"Eh! Free day passes to Ryuguu Land? Isn't that the popular amusement park that just opened a couple months ago? And you're asking Orimura-sensei!"

Yamada-sensei seemed to have said this a little too loud so quite a number of people who were attempting to eaves drop on the conversation heard her loud and clear.

"EHHHHH!"

"What! Orimura-kun is asking Orimura-sensei out to an amusement park!"

"It's a date, a date!"

"A younger brother and his older sister going out on a date? First comes dating, then kissing and finally…! KYAAAA!"

Multiple cries rang out across the cafeteria. The blush on Chifuyu-nee's face had disappeared. She could be seen holding her head before letting out a deep sigh.

"SHUT UP!" Ah she seems to have handled that very well. As expected of Chifuyu-nee. She then turned towards me.

*Pah!*

"Ow!"

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing causing such a commotion?" Chifuyu-nee… that's another 5,000 brain cells that have been lost because of you.

Yamada-sensei seemed to have something to say as well but thankfully it wasn't directed at me.

"Ah Orimura-sensei, I think it was cute that Orimura-kun gathered the courage to ask out his older sister in front of all these people. Fufufu are you embarrassed? Or maybe happy?" Courage? I just thought of spending some family time with my older sister. Why would I need that?

"Yamada-sensei." Uh oh, Chifuyu-nee's scary face has just appeared.

"Y-yes!"

"We're sparring in the dojo after school. 10 rounds, full contact!"

"EHHHHH!"

Yamada-sensei exclaimed in fright. Poor Yama-pi, I hope you survive to see tomorrow. Good luck.

To add to the growing list of problems, the personal IS users seemed to have arrived. Ah, were they done with what they had to do?

"What's going on everyone?" Charlotte asked a nearby student.

"Orimura-kun asked Orimura-sensei out to an amusement park!"

"EHHHHH!"

They exclaimed.

"Ichika! Why didn't you ask me! I' m your childhood friend!"

Rin stomped over to me and grasped my collar as she asked.

"Hey I'm his childhood friend too! And I have known him longer than you! He should have asked me!"

Houki rebutted.

"NO! As my wife, Ichika has to take me out! This is proper conduct between husband and wife." Who is giving you such misleading information! Can't I at least be the husband, Laura?

"I-Ichika-san! As a fellow classmate, you should t-take me! I'm also your personal trainer so you're obligated to take me on a d-date once in a while!"

Cecilia said.

Wait, 1,2,3,4… we seem to be missing one. Where's Charl? Oh, there she is. Why is she holding onto her knees and facing the corner?

"So Orimura-sensei was his type huh? Ahhhh, such a strong rival! How can I compete with Orimura-sensei?"

Charlotte sulked for a few moments before she recovered.

"No! I can't give up! Ichika!"

She puffed out her cheeks before walking towards me. If I had to say, Charlotte with her cheeks puffed out and that angry look in her eyes looked insanely cute on her. My heart skipped a beat as I looked on.

"Ah, no Charl, You seemed to have misunderstood! About what, I have no idea though."

I added as an afterthought.

"Mindful about Charlotte? You bastard!" Hey, hey Rin you shouldn't call people that. That's unlady like!

Her glare intensified as if she just read my mind. Why can all the girls around me know what I'm thinking!

*pah* *pah* *pah* *pah* *pah*

Five consecutive thumps resonated throughout the cafeteria.

"SHUT UP!" Ah Chifuyu-nee finally decides to intervene.

"All of you get back to class! Lunch period is almost over. Anyone who is late to class has to run around the school five times with an IS strapped to their back!"

Everyone quickly finished any remaining food they had before fleeing back to the classrooms like their lives depended on it. As a matter of fact, it probably did with that declaration of violence. Yamada-sensei could also be seen running out with the students.

The only ones left were the girls and me but that was because they were still recovering from the punch from Chifuyu-nee. As for me, I was still waiting on my answer.

"That means you people as well! Sheesh always causing trouble wherever you go."

The girls seemed to realize what was happening, before quickly taking off as well. Before they entirely left, Rin left me a few words,

"Ichika! This conversation isn't over! You better not run away!" Run away? Where would I run to?

It seems it was just me and Chifuyu-nee now.

"Well aren't you going as well? Why are you still here?"

"Well Chifuyu-nee-"

*pah*

"It's Orimura-sensei!"

"Haaaa, I mean Orimura-sensei still hasn't answered me yet."

Chifuyu-nee sighed.

"Out of all people, you ask me? Shouldn't you be asking one of those girls that follow you around?"

I smiled and said,

"Well, I thought about it, but right now I wanted to spend some time with Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu-nee blushed once again and it was more pronounced than the one before.

"I-idiot!"

A small smile appeared on her face though.

"Fine…This Saturday right? We'll leave the house around 11:00. Be prepared you low scoring student."

Happy to hear this I exclaimed without thinking,

"Chifuyu-nee!"

*pah*

Ah it seems she noticed that time. Maybe the reason I was such a low scoring student was because Chifuyu-nee is killing all my brain cells. Huh, how about you read my mind now Chifuyu-nee! Where did our precious brother-sister moment go!

"It's Orimura-sensei! And you, you're thinking of something rude aren't you? Get back to class!" Ah she actually read my mind. I guess I was asking for it.

Seeing as I achieved my objective, I quickly ran back to class. If I was late, there was no doubt she would make me run around the school with an IS strapped to my back. That was to be avoided at all costs!

If I turned back to look I would have seen Chifuyu-nee blushing rather cutely before muttering,

"Sheesh, that guy…"

A smile, only seen by those closest to her, was clear on her face which only served to make her look more beautiful.

XSceneChangeX

It was Saturday. They day Chifuyu-nee and I are going to the amusement park. After cooking her and me a large and healthy breakfast, we did all the chores (most of them were done by me) before getting ready to leave. Right now I was waiting downstairs for Chifuyu-nee to be ready so we can go. Hearing the sounds of footsteps, the sight that greeted me immediately made a small blush appear on my face.

Chifuyu-nee was wearing a rather stylish black halter neck top that exposed some cleavage with a light black jacket around it. A pair of jeans that had holes in them and a pair of black boots that reached her knees completed the ensemble. A small bag was thrown over her shoulder that probably kept her wallet and phone.

Chifuyu-nee looked as stunning as ever but for me who is used to washing this person's dirty laundry and cleaning up the messes she makes, my reaction was mostly desensitized.

As for me, I was wearing a white button up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. A small slim black tie hanged loosely around my neck. The bottom consisted of a pair of black jeans and white shoes.

"Oi, you ready to leave?"

"Yea, yea I'm coming."

Locking the door, Chifuyu-nee and I walked towards the station that would take us to the amusement park.

"Hmmm, you seem to be in a good mood."

Chifuyu-nee started off with some small talk.

"Well that's because I get to spend the day with Chifuyu-nee."

I responded.

"Is that so? That's good." Ah she smiled again!

Seeing Chifuyu-nee look so happy really made my day.

"Do you know what you want to do when we get there, Chifuyu-nee?"

"Ah, well I was never one for rollercoasters or anything like that but I heard this park has a little bit of everything. Movies, plays, things like that."

"Hmm, I guess we'll decide when we get there."

Finally reaching the station, we bought our tickets and got on board the train.

XSceneChangeX

"So this is Ryuguu Land?"

I asked. There was a giant sign of a dragon twisting around the letters of Ryuguu Land. It seemed the name wasn't just for show as the amusement park had a dragon theme to it.

"Let's go." Wah. Hold on Chifuyu-nee!

Unknowingly to the two (well just Ichika), five young maidens were hiding in the nearby bushes spying on them.

"Ah, there he is. He looks really happy… Let's kill him!"

A vary sadistic look in Rin's eyes could be seen and she looked like she was ready to deploy her IS and fire her [Impact Cannons] at Ichika.

"Hmmph. If the instructor wants to spend time with my wife then there is nothing we can do."

Laura seemed to have given up as she remembered that anyone that interfered with the instructor paid a high price.

"Has Ichika's sister-complex gotten worse! Ever since we were kids, that guy, he…!"

Houki started to rant.

"Maybe Orimura-sensei doesn't have those types of feelings for Ichika-san? It's definitely just a brother and sister spending time with each other right?"

Cecilia half-asked, half-stated.

"You're wrong Cecilia! Remember back at the sea-side school, in Ichika's room? She said she won't give him up so easily. Orimura-sensei seems to be Ichika's type too… ahhh what should we do!"

Panicking slightly, Charlotte seemed to be worried about such a strong love rival showing up.

"Let's just observe for now."

Laura concluded.

They all agreed.

XSceneChangeX

Stepping into the amusement park, the sight that greeted Chifuyu-nee and I was one worthy of an anime or manga. Little kids and their parents could be seen strewn about, eating, taking pictures with mascots, or just waiting in line. Screaming could be heard overhead as other visitors took a steep dive on a rollercoaster before going into a loop. Quite a number of couples could also be seen holding hands as they walked around the park.

"So what first Chifuyu-nee?"

"Hmm, how about that?"

She pointed at a nearby attraction.

"That's...!

It was Ryuguu Land's Tunnel of Love. Chifuyu-nee, what are you...!

"Oi, hurry up."

Surprisingly, the line was rather short. We quickly reached the front of the line in a matter of minutes. I was still stunned by Chifuyu-nee's choice. Why would she pick this type of ride? It's meant for couples!

"What's wrong? You afraid to go on this with your elder sister? What will you do when you get a girlfriend?"

"Chifuyu-nee, you...!"

I tried to argue back, but words escaped me at the moment.

"Next!"

The employee working the line ushered us in. Taking a closer look at us, a flame of recognition lit up in his eyes.

"You, you're Orimura Ichika aren't you? And this beauty, is she your girlfriend? She's even older than you! Man, some people get all the luck in this world."

"Wait, she's not my...!"

"Good luck! Damn, I better tell my sister the bad news. Hmmm, that woman actually looked very familiar somehow."

How, how can you mistake Chifuyu-nee as my girlfriend... Don't we look like brother and sister? The blush on my face got redder at the thought.

Chifuyu-nee and I both stepped onto the boat and the employee started the ride. A clank was heard before the boat started moving in the tunnel.

XSceneChangeX

"Did they just...?"

"Yea…"

"Rin, don't!"

Charlotte could be seen holding Rin back as the yandere look in her eyes returned. She even had to partially deploy [Revive]'s arms to hold her back. [Souten Gagetsu] in its combined form was out and Rin looked like she was ready to throw it.

A commotion started because of it. As other visitors saw the giant blade of Rin's [ShenLong] and started to scream in fright.

XSceneChangeX

What an awkward situation...

Both Chifuyu-nee and I were sitting on the boat. There was a gap between us as the boat only had one bench to sit on and sitting so close to her in this place made me nervous.

"Ichika."

"Y-yes!"

Surprised, I couldn't help but stutter.

"Come here."

"Eh, but-"

"Just do it you idiot." With those words, I had no choice but to comply.

Scooting closer to her so that we were barely centimeters apart, Chifuyu-nee did something unexpected and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Chifuyu-"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

Chifuyu-nee had a sad smile on her face that made my heart wrench.

"For being so strict with you all the time. You probably hate me for treating you like that."

"You're wrong, Chifuyu-nee."

She lifted her head off my shoulder and tried to argue back,

"No, I-"

I put my finger to her lips to silence her. Later I would realize what an intimate gesture that would be if seen by other people.

"I understand why you do it, if I get too relaxed then I won't be strong enough to face what's ahead. Chifuyu-nee is just looking out for me in the only way she knows how."

I smiled at her.

"Besides, most of all, you are the person I want to protect the most. Right now, I'm not strong enough but one day, I want to protect you and everyone else with all I have. I wouldn't be a man if I don't."

"Ichika…"

I placed her head on my shoulder once more and held her there. Comforted by her presence, I hope it worked the same way for her that it does for me.

"Heh, if those girls saw this they would be extremely jealous right now."

"Eh?" Has the normal Chifuyu-nee been revived?

"This is my first time doing this with anyone, you know. You better take responsibility."

"R-responsibility!"

"Idiot, I'm just kidding. I always wanted to try that line."

"Chifuyu-nee, you..!"

She laughed, and with that the ride came to an end.

XSceneChangeX

"Haaaa, that's one ride down. Chifuyu-nee, it's about lunch time, do you want to get something to eat?"

I asked.

Looking around for a moment, Chifuyu-nee's eyes landed on something that caught her interest.

"There's a crepe stall over there, I could go for a little snack before the next ride."

Walking over to the stall I stepped up to the register to order.

"I'll take one strawberry crepe, please. Chifuyu-nee, what flavor do you want?"

Scanning the menu quickly, she made her decision.

"Hmmm, blueberry."

Hearing her order, the crepe stand employee got our orders and handed it to us. Strangely, he had this knowing smile on his face as if he knew something we didn't.

"Here you go! Now the total is 980 yen."

Paying for the crepes, we walked away but not until the cashier left us with one last parting.

"Have fun with your girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY-"

*pah*

"Shut it, idiot." Ah what a lovely sister I have.

Walking to the movie theatres, our next destination, Chifuyu-nee and I both bit into our crepes.

"Mhmmm! This strawberry crepe is delicious! Do you want to try some Chifuyu-nee?"

"Ah, yes I'll take a bite."

Holding my crepe out to her, she took a bite out of it; part of me noticed she bit off the piece I had taken a bite out of.

"You're right. This tastes pretty good, especially when it mixes with the leftover blueberry flavor in my mouth. Here, have some of mine."

Performing the same action as me, Chifuyu-nee held out her blueberry crepe. Deciding to try some, I took a bite out of hers as well.

"Ah, I know what you're talking about. The left over strawberry in my mouth mixes very well with the blueberry, like a mixed berry crepe."

XSceneChangeX

"M-mixed berry crepes!"

Charlotte screamed out in surprise.

"Ah… I wish I could eat crepes with Ichika-san too!"

Cecilia groaned out in frustration.

"What's so special about mixed berry crepes?"

Rin asked.

"Someone from school told me a charm 'if you ate mixed berry crepes with the one you like, then your relationship will be really fortunate'!"

Charlotte exclaimed.

Hearing this, Houki started day dreaming about Ichika and her eating crepes together. Then she would get some on her cheek, and he would lick it off, and finally…!

"Charm? Is that some kind of Japanese occult?"

"No, Laura, it's for luck."

"Luck? Fuu then next time I'll drag my wife out here to eat crepes with him."

Laura stated bluntly.

"T-t-that's cheating!"

XSceneChangeX

Coming out of the theatres, it was already night time. Chifuyu-nee and I just got done watching a Samurai Epic where the Samurai defeats an evil army of warriors only to face and kill the final boss, the Dragon Lord.

Stretching out all the kinks that came from sitting so long, I asked Chifuyu-nee,

"Is there anymore you want to do? I'm about done here."

Thinking for a bit, Chifuyu-nee then said,

"I think we have time for one more ride. How about that?" She pointed behind me.

Turning around, flashing lights and a giant spinning wheel greeted me. Ah, the Ferris wheel?

"Okay, let's go."

Getting in line, we waited for a couple of minutes before coming to the front. We stepped into the box as the employee closed the door.

Going up, it was silent. I was standing, looking out the window, while Chifuyu-nee preferred to sit on the bench. Turning around, I stared at her for a moment.

Noticing my stare, she asked,

"What is it?"

"I'm really glad I got to spend the day with you today. It's been a really long time hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has. I remember the times when all you would do was pester me to play with you. It seems there is still some of that left in you."

"Chifuyu-nee…"

"You've grown up Ichika," I sense a 'but' in here. "But you're still not there yet. If you really want to protect me of all people, then you need to get stronger, much stronger than me."

With this declaration, Chifuyu-nee stared at me in eyes. I couldn't help but think she looked really beautiful at this moment. That long black hair that fell down her back in a ponytail, and those sharp eyes that pierced my very being, all of it really entranced me.

At this moment, we reached the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Chifuyu-nee… I'll definitely get strong enough. For you and everyone else!"

"You better. Now I don't feel bad about doing this."

"Eh—

I was cut off by a kiss on the lips from Chifuyu-nee. It was quick and chaste but it left me stunned all the same.

"C-Ch-Chifuyu-n-nee! W-what-why-but we-"

"Shut up. If you're a man, then you'll accept it. It's your fault you're so good at enflaming other people's feelings."

"Wha-What do you mean!"

"If you don't understand, then it's better that way. C'mon, the rides over."

With that, Chifuyu-nee and I got off the Ferris wheel. I was still in shock at what happened so I could only walk off like a zombie.

"Oi! The five over there! You better come out or I'll make you run with your IS' around the school five times without PIC."

Scared by her threat, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Laura, and Charlotte came from behind the building.

"Hmmph, as expected, the instructor knew we were here." Laura said.

"H-haha, Orimura-sensei, we have a good explanation for this." Charlotte tried to reason.

"T-that's right! We just wanted to make sure Ichika-san was doing o-okay so we decided to come."

Cecilia added.

Houki and Rin remained silent.

"Oh, is that right?" Chifuyu-nee said.

Getting out of my stupor, I finally noticed what was happening around me.

"Eh! What's everyone doing here?"

"Ah we were just—

"Ichika, go get me something to drink." Now of all times Chifuyu-nee?

Knowing that arguing was futile, I walked off to get her a drink.

"So we all know the real reason why you're all here. Spying on me and that guy huh?"

Chifuyu broke the ice with those words. The girls could only nod.

"Hmmph, well you girls better buck up, or you really will lose him this time. After today, I definitely won't let you have him without a fight. Ichika belongs to me and it's going to stay that way."

"EHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
